Let It Die
by The Illusionest
Summary: What If Alice and Masquerade were never the same person? What if they worked together? What if they fell in love? What if Alice had to make a life changing choice? Her freedom or Masquerade's life? TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. I Don't Brawl

Let It Die

Chapter 1

Alice Gehabich turned towards the source of the sound. Two voices drifted into the atmosphere, and she was to her feet, speeding towards it. It was the cry of a Bakugan Battle! Bakugan was often played around the globe, but she didn't get much of a chance to see it.

Alice was home schooled from a young age, and her grandfather rather needed the company in his old age. Today was a rare occasion, coming once a month, when Alice would need to go out to buy groceries. Of course, she always stopped by the park near the store, in hopes of catching a brawl. Unfortunately, by the time Alice managed to reach brawlers, the brawl had ended.

Her grandfather was a big scientist there in Russia, but often had his experiments exploding in his face. Though recently, she hadn't be able to see him. He had been in his lab, researching on a place by the name of Vestroia. She hadn't known what that was when this had all started, by after catching a battle on the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, web page, she had heard her grandfather mention that was where the Bakugan came from.

Alice reached out her hand as two figures came into view.

"Wait!" she called.

When she reached them, she bent down with her hands on her knees.

"Are you alright miss?" she looked to her left, a boy with jet black hair spoke to her.

"Yes, thank you. Were you about to start a battle?" she asked.

The black haired boy nodded his head, showing her his Bakugan launcher. She clasped her hands together gleefully.

"May I watch?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

"Fine by me!" the boy said.

She turned to the other brawler. He had spiked golden blond hair and a blue visor mask covering a good portion of his face, despite his mouth and nose. She paid more attention to him. He had a white trench coat buttoned by traps on his chest, though towards the waist there are no straps. He also had combat boots and purple pants.

"And you?" she asked politely.

She sensed that he gave her a questioning glance, though she couldn't be for sure.

He scoffed and crossed his arms in front of him. "I don't mind having a witness to my victory." he stated simply.

As both boys readied their cards, Alice pulled out one of her own. The world around them slowed to a stop, a smaller world now surrounding them. Both brawlers picked their first Bakugan, and she spoke up.

"Could I know your attributes?" Alice asked.

"Sure. I'm a Pyrus Brawler!" the black haired boy called showing her his red Bakugan.

She faced the blond, who in turn faced her. He opened his hand to reveal a purple and black Bakugan. Alice grinned. Darkus attribute, her specialty.

"Bakugan brawl. Bakugan, stand!" the black haired boy called, and the battle began.

Alice stood, watching the battle between the two unknown brawlers. In her hands, a soft pink notebook was placed, a pencil moving swiftly across it. She noted the strategy of the Pyrus brawler, gazing intensely and engorged into the battle.

She wasn't too familiar with the Pyrus attribute, she actually knew the least about that one.

The Darkus brawler was also noted, by she also noted his mistakes, things he could have done better, and different ways to defeat the Pyrus brawler. She never knew why, but Darkus attributes seemed to come naturally to her. She knew their strengths and weaknesses, and how to use each to the players advantage.

What felt like only moments later, the world roared back to life around them, and the black haired boy was on his knees. She stared in wonder as his Pyrus Bakugan were dragged into a black vortex, and vanished.

With the blink of an eyes, the black haired boy was at her side, wiping excess tears away from his eyes.

"Would you be in need of any help home?" he asked.

She knew she'd need an alibi for being gone so long, as her old one was getting old, but another thought crossed her mind. She bit down hard on her lip and shook her head.

"No thank you. I must be going now." she bowed to him and ran in the opposite direction.

She saw him stop a few feet ahead of her, and she too stopped, not wanting to get too close.

"Do you need something?" the blond asked, not turning around.

"You're a masked Darkus brawler. You beat that kid under two minutes flat." she paused to catch her breath. He still did not turn around.

"And?" he asked.

"Are you Masquerade?" she asked looked straight at him.

The blond turned to her, took a step forward, and she could feel his intense stare.

"And if I am?" inquiry was evident in his voice.

His hand cupped her chin, and she realized he was a good two inches taller than her. Her dark eyes reflected into his blue tinted mask. He could see deep into her, yet she could see nothing of him.

Her breath came out jagged and she opened her mouth slightly to speak.

"Are the rumors true about you?" she asked quietly.

She was quite uncertain of it, but she could have sworn his eyebrow raised a few degrees. He took a step back, releasing her chin touching his own.

"Hmf. Depends on the rumor I guess. Mind being a little more specific?"

"Do you really send Bakugan to a place where they can never return?" she asked.

"You saw that battle. Do I?" she recalled the Pyrus Bakugan being pulled into the portal and made a check in her notebook.

"What are you doing there?" he asked curiously.

She blinked looking up at him.

"Hey, question for question. You asked, now I get to ask."

She bobbed her head slightly and turned the notebook around to answer his questions. On it had been the strategies used in his recent battle, with also footnotes on what could have been done differently, if not better. There was also the name 'Masquerade' written beside a note that said 'Darkus Brawler.'

"Hm. You're quite the strategist, aren't you?"

She nodded yes and pulled her notebook back to her chest.

"What attribute do you play with?" Masquerade asked.

"I don't play." she responded.

He raised his brow. "You don't brawl?"

Alice shook her head.

"Why not?"

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, not looking directly at him. No one had ever really asked her why she didn't brawl. Most people just figured she didn't like fighting, and she didn't. That wasn't the full reason though,

"It's a long story." she whispered, her head down so he couldn't see her eyes.

"I'm listening." the blond responded.

As she looked around the surrounding area to make sure all was clear, soft music began to play. She grabbed her small phone out of her pocket and stuck it to her ear.

"Yes, grandfather?" Alice asked.

"_Sorry, Alice, I don't mean to disrupt you while your shopping. I know you take this time to get away from your dear old grandfather."_

"Oh, don't say that grandfather, I love you very much!"

_"I know, I know Alice. Could you do me a favor?"_

"Of course."

_"Alice, I need you to stop by Mrs. Kellen's house, you remember the lady who lives by the market, and pick up something for me."_

"What am I picking up. if you don't mind me asking?"

_"It's a manilla envelope, her husband will know what I'm talking about."_

Alice didn't ask what was in the folder, she already knew. Information about one of her grandfather's projects.

"Alright grandfather, I'll be home soon."

_"Thank you Alice. Alice?" _

"Yes, grandfather?"

"_Has something happened?"_

"No. Why?"

_"No reason, just hurry home."_

"I will. Goodbye grandfather."

Alice stuck her phone back in the pocket of her light purple jacket.

"I apologize sincerely, but I must be going." Alice bowed, but was pushed back to a standing position when the male's hand was on her chin once again.

"May I help you?" she asked him, her voice quivering.

"Maybe you can." his voice was low and she could barely make out what he was saying.

Alice gave him a questioning look.

"It's nothing." he sighed, "Run along now little girl." he released her chin and turned away.

"Wai-" she stopped, as with the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

She stood, staring after him for the longest time, but then realized she had yet to go to the market. Her feet carried her to her destination, though every couple of seconds she would look back, hoping to see the masked brawler.

Masquerade sat on a sturdy branch in an oak tree watching the girl's retreating form. She was interesting, and rather sweet, but he could sense the joy and amazement she felt during the battle, and when writing in her small notebook.

He glanced at where she once stood and noticed something in particular. On the ground, not too far from where their conversation took place, there was a small square shape.

He jumped down from his branch and walked over to the item. Grasping it in his hands, he opened it to reveal a journal. Inside the cover the name 'Alice Gehabich' was written along with 'Story of My Life'. He flipped through it and saw there were many entries dating back to the beginning of the Bakugan in the human world.

He closed the book and stuck it in the pocket of his trench coat. The girl hadn't told him why she didn't brawl. A smirk made it's way on his face. He moved the mask slightly, to make it more comfortable. A beep drove him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked to seemingly no one.

_"Have you done you're job?"_

"Defeated, and collected." with that, he pulled out a small black hard from his pocket and disappeared.


	2. A Date?

**Hey Everyone! Jesse here! This is the second chapter to Let It Die. In all honesty, I got the idea for this story from the line of a song called "Let It Die" by Three Days Grace. The line was:**

**"It's not fair when you say that I didn't try."**

**it probably doesn't make sense right now, but it will later on. Now on to the disclaimer.**

**Me: Alice, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Alice: Of course, MyHeartBeatsForLove does not own-**

**?: Hey we were busy here!**

**Me: Be quiet Masquerade. Alice continue please.**

**Alice: Thank you. MyHeartBeatsForLove does not own Bakugan, me, or Masquerade, because if she did Masquerade would still be around and Shun would be as far away from me as possible!**

**Jesse: Note, there are two cuss words in this chapter. No one probably cares. I don't like to use them very often, it makes me uncomfortable. So there is the A word and the F word.**

Chapter Two

It was around midnight when Alice noticed something important missing. If she hadn't taken it out every night for the past month, she might not have noticed it's disappearance. Her room was turned upside down by the time she was finished, and her little book was no where to be found. The taste of blood filled her mouth as she noticed she had been biting down on her lip the entire time.

"Alice, what happened in here?" she turned to the sound of the voice.

"Oh, grandfather. I apologize for the mess." she responded looking guilty and flustered.

"It's quite alright. Is something wrong Alice?" Doctor Michael asked.

"No grandfather. I just. . lost something. . important to me." she replied holding her hand attentively to her chest.

Doctor Michael entered the room, and placed a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder.

"Don't worry Alice. You'll find it." she smiled at his encouraging words and hugged him as a thank you.

"Thank you grandfather." she said quietly.

Just as Doctor Michael reached the door, he turned back with a serious expression on his face.

"Alice?"

"Yes, grandfather?" she asked curiously.

"Be careful tomorrow." with that, he left the room, towards his laboratory.

Alice stood there, wondering what he could have meant by that. It was then that the days events flooded back into her mind. The masked boy, Masquerade, the battle, his sudden disappearance, and the only thing she could think was, not him. Anyone could of found it, she realized, but the likelihood of anyone but the masked boy finding it couldn't have been to high. Not when her name was printed in it, and everyone knew of the Gehabich family. So if it had not been returned to her, he most likely kept it to himself.

She bit down hard, once again, on her lips and pondered what to do. She couldn't be sure that she would ever see him again, so why was she hoping she would. I need that book back, that's all, she told herself. But a little piece of her mind was whispering, you know you want to see him again.

So Alice lay there, falling asleep on her soft bed, hoping and praying for the boy to be there tomorrow, or who knows what she would do.

Alice stood in a very familiar part of the park near the market. She had no way of knowing if Masquerade would show up. She had no way to ask him to come. Though, earlier that morning she had logged on to the Brawlers web page and left an anonymous note asking Masquerade to meet her at the park they met at the day before. If he received the message she was unsure, but she could hope. It was all she could do.

Her violet jacket had been left behind in her rush to escape her household this morning. The wind blew against her light auburn hair, rubbing her bare arms. She had a green halter top and white shorts. Her usual yellow dress that was cut from the middle down was not donned above the attire as usual, she was beginning to regret the decision to leave it at home.

She rubbed her arms and took an interest in the ground below her. He probably wouldn't show. Why would he want to? Why would such a famous brawler want to take any time away from brawling just to meet up with her? She couldn't help but feel awful for even asking him to meet her.

It was stupid of me to think he might come, she thought as she turned to walk out of the park, towards home.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice immediately turned around to face the masked boy she was so sure wouldn't show.

"I-I just didn't think you'd come." she looked down, finding the ground interesting again.

"Hey." she looked up when she felt his presence now in front of her.

His hand pushed a lock of auburn hair away from her ear and leaned down, whispering, "You think I'd give up such an excellent opportunity to see such a pretty girl?"

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and she shied away from him. She placed a hand behind the ear he had been so close to as another breeze blew by.

Masquerade stood there, smirk on his face, satisfied at the girl's reaction. He had to admit that she looked rather cute with that shade of pink covering her cheeks, and her dark brown eyes avoiding him.

"Would what you called me here for have anything to do with this?" she gasped as she saw the small notebook he held in his hand.

"Oh, please give it back to me Masquerade!" she pleaded.

"Why do you want it so much? It's not like you can't just buy a new one." he responded.

"You don't understand!" she cried. "That means more to me than my own life. I'm begging you, give it back to me."

The hand holding the book slipped into his pocket, and returned with the book no longer in sight. Alice gulped, tears stinging her eyes. He wasn't going to give it back?

"If you want it back, you owe me an explanation." he said.

"An explanation of what?" she asked, keeping her voice as strong as she could without it breaking.

"I want to know. Why don't you brawl?" he asked.

She looked at him with a rather shocked expression. Why she didn't brawl? That was all she had to do? She opened her mouth to speak but realized they explanation wouldn't be quite as simple as saying she was afraid. Anyone around would know why she was afraid, but he wasn't from around here, as far as she knew anyway.

A sigh escaped her lips, and she walked past him to a gray bench and sat down. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, and she turned her face to him. She motioned for him to sit beside her. When he didn't comply, she cocked her head to the side.

Masquerade stepped towards her and offered her his hand. She looked at him, confused and unsure. He rolled his eyes, though she could not see it.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Give me you're hand." he ordered.

What felt like through no will of her own, she placed her hand inside his. He closed his hand around hers and lifted her to her feet, pulling her close to him. Before she had a chance to speak, she felt the ground below her vanish. She gripped the boys hand tightly and used her other hand to grab hold of his trench coat.

He chuckled as he felt the girl holding tightly to him. It was clear to him she was afraid, her eyes were glued shut, and her face was buried behind her hair, with her forehead leaning against his chest. Whatever had been moving them stopped, and he gently touched her shoulder.

"Hey, kid, you can loosen up a bit now. We aren't moving." he whispered against her ear.

The girl still didn't move and he furrowed his brow. He touched her shoulder again.

"But we are not on the ground. I don't know where I am, and I don't care. I just want to be on the ground." she responded, still buried in him.

He peeled her away from him, but she still kept her eyes closed. He sighed in frustration and easily put an arm around her waist, and the other around her back, flipping her bridal style. Her eyes thrust open and she looked around. She could see the white clouds above her, but when she glanced down she could see the ground, though quite the ways below them.

Alice faced the boy who's arms were around her. A smirk was there on his lips and he leaned down closer to her.

"I win." he said and she closed her eyes when she felt him move.

She wasn't sure how they were above the ground and not falling, but she didn't want to take the chance to see it. Though, not a moment later, she felt herself being sat carefully on a solid surface. She opened her eyes to see she was sitting on a high branch of the oak tree in the park. Her right hand rested against the bark of the tree as Masquerade settled himself on the branch beside her.

Alice watched the people below them play about, unaware of their presence. It was a beautiful sight, through her eyes at least. That got her wondering about Masquerade. _I wonder what color his eyes are?_ She wondered to herself.

"Well?" she jumped at the sudden voice.

She turned her head slightly to see Masquerade watching her. She gulped down a knot in her throat and inhaled the smell of the dew that reminisced in the air.

"A couple of months ago, I don't really understand it myself, I saw something that, just turned my life around. I was making dinner for my grandfather, and I needed to know what he preferred. You usually tells me that whatever I make is fine, though he never ate it anyway. That night, I decided to give him a break from his work, so I needed to know what he would enjoy."

"When I reached for the door handle, I felt a strong. . . force, if you will, push me back. I..I was honestly terrified, so I didn't move for, who knows how long. When I entered his lab, which believe me took a lot of energy to do, I saw something that scared me. My grandfather was on the ground, and his image was. . . flickering. His skin changed back and forth between green and normal. I stood there, I didn't know what to do."

"He looked up at me, but he wasn't my grandfather. He was someone else. I couldn't breath, and I would have started crying, but I was numb. I saw him come towards me and screamed. But then, I looked again, and my grandfather was there. It was terrifying."

Masquerade tilted his head. "What does that have to do with you not brawling?" he asked.

"Shhh, I'm getting to that." Alice said sweetly.

"I realized soon after that my grandfather, was working with someone trying to destroy the Bakugan. No that's not right. My grandfather was working against them, but he turned into someone else along the way, and that person was working to destroy the Bakugan."

"The other person my grandfather turned into, told me that I was a born brawler, it was in my blood. He said I was born to be a victor, that I could beat any brawler that stood in my way. I decided then that I would never pick up a Bakugan, never in my life would I."

"No matter how I fought it, I loved Bakugan. I loved brawling. I began making strategies , but I didn't know anything about any of the attributes except for Darkus. So, I made excuses to go out, though they didn't work, I always felt so guilty. So I decided to go out on grocery day, which happened once a month."

She stopped when she felt that he was giving her an odd stare.

"We live in a big house, so we stock up and food, and every once in a while we have to go out again, considering grandfather doesn't eat much."

"As I was saying, I'm terrified to pick up a Bakugan, no matter how bad I want to. It scares me. I don't want to fight to destroy others, I want to battle so I can learn more about the Bakugan, I want to have fun."

There was a moment of silence, with nothing but the wind around them.

"So, you're scared?" Masquerade asked.

Alice was surprised by his voice, but nodded gently swinging her legs. When a low chuckle was heard from Masquerade, she sent her eyes in his direction.

"That's a nice way to go through life kid, always being afraid." he said.

Alice's eyes filled with water. She had just told him everything, her deepest fear, and he was laughing!

A frown took over Masquerade's face when he saw Alice fighting her tears. He wasn't sure why, but he felt guilty. Her eyes looked in his direction and she immediately wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you deal with being a girl who's only family has to fight to survive." she said quietly but harshly.

Masquerade put his hands up in surrender. Alice let her head rest against the tree, unable to do much else.

"You know, you'll be fine, Alice." Masquerade said.

Alice turned her head to him with a curious expression. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

Masquerade put a finger to his chin and smirked. "You wrote it in big letters in that little notebook." he responded.

"Masquerade!" She squealed. "I told you what you wanted to know. Now give it back!" Alice cried.

"And if I don't?" he asked, a smug smile on his face. "We're quite the ways off the ground. You don't seem to like heights."

Alice gulped as she looked down below her. The darned boy had to pick the tallest tree she had ever seen. She glared at him and knew that this wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Masquerade?" Alice asked quietly.

"Hm?" Masquerade hadn't expected her to speak to him, especially with such a sweet tone.

"What color are your eyes?" her mind seemed far away from him. The breeze blew by in such a way, it reminded him of a movie preview he'd seen once. She had one hand tucked behind her left ear, settling her hair, while her other hand balanced her on the tree.

"That was quite a subject change." Masquerade noted.

The auburn haired girl shrugged her shoulders. Silence enveloped them once again and neither of them dared to move for what felt like forever.

Alice turned her head to him, leaning her chin against her shoulder.

Masquerade glanced out of the corner of his eye, and caught Alice's stare. He moved his position to facing her, which in her eyes, revealed scarce fear, while the rest of her features remained calm and serene.

"You're actually curious, aren't you?" he asked.

The slightest tint of pink appeared on the girl's face, but her mouth formed upward. "Well, a little. I'm curious about. . a lot. You're a mystery Masquerade." her eyes watched the people below her, "I like mysteries." she said, turning her face to him once again.

Masquerade swiftly moved to his feet, startling Alice, and forcing her to grip the three with all her might.

"Masquerade!" she cried.

"It's time for our meeting to end."

"Why?" she asked. _He hasn't returned my book yet. _

She didn't get to hear his answer, if he gave one at all, as a strong force thumped her back, sending her falling off the tree branch. It wasn't like she always pictured. Things didn't slow down, she barely had a chance to scream even. The wind had been knocked out of her, and the best she could do was close her eyes as tight as they'd go. Then suddenly, she wasn't falling. She hadn't made impact with anything either.

No, that wasn't true. She had made contact with something, just not the something she thought it'd be. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing the white strapped coat of her mysterious acquaintance.

His chest shook slightly, and she craned her head to see his face, or what was visible of his face. He had on a wide smirk, definitely proud of himself. Alice huffed and pushed herself away from him.

"If you were going to catch me, why did you push me?" she asked frantically.

"It seemed like fun." he replied.

"Fun? Fun? I could have been killed Masquerade! That was careless and stupid." she screamed.

"I caught you didn't I?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"But what if you didn't? Do you know the trouble that would have caused?" she asked.

"No. Why don't you enlighten me." Masquerade responded, arms crossed against his chest.

"You. You would be in so much trouble! There'd be a lot of drama, and crazy things happening. Who know's what would happen to your career? Do you know how bad I'd feel? Beyond the grave, I'd do nothing but worry about how much trouble I put you through." she stopped to catch her breath. "And my grandfather. He has so much work to do, plus fighting that _thing _inside him! He rarely eats enough as it is, I don't want to give him a reason a actually not eat! Who would make food for him, he'd forget with all those projects. He doesn't have time to go out and pick up all the information he needs. That's why I'm here." she eyes turned sad. "Do you see what I'm worrying about?" she asked.

Masquerade wasn't quite sure how to respond. She had given plenty of reasons that proved to him one thing about him: he was an ass.

"You make a good point. But you didn't mention how it would effect you." he stated.

"Me? I'd be dead Masquerade!" she shouted.

Masquerade shushed her. "Not necessarily. You could survive the fall, but you'd be in pretty bad shape, so I'd still be in trouble, and your grandfather would still be in need of great assistance."

Alice opened her mouth and closed it several times, before settling on keeping it closed.

"Nothing to say, hu? Well, I'm afraid you left something else out of your little equation." when he received a glance from the girl, and a curious expression he continued, "I wasn't going to let you get hurt." At that moment, he instantly regretted saying that.

"Masquerade!" she screeched.

Masquerade rubbed his now sore ears. People nearby glanced towards them, but quickly turned their heads away. No one liked to get mixed up in drama.

"You've got quite a scream, kid." he said.

Alice crossed her arms, giving him a very interesting, mean glare. He drew his brows together.

"What?" he asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Stop calling me a kid." Alice responded lowly.

Masquerade snorted. "Stop acting like one."

Blood drew into Alice's mouth as her grip grew tighter and tighter on her bottom lip. She began to feel her nostrils become hot, and her eyes began to sprinkle.

Masquerade saw the water slightly trickle down her face, and the blood that seeped slowly down her chin.

"Alright already. I'll stop calling you a kid." he said gently, wiping off the blood from her face.

Alice faced downward, shying away from him. "I'd feel much better if you actually believed that." her voice was slightly cracking.

Masquerade groaned. He was trying to be nice! "Why are girls so fucking irritating?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Alice swallowed her voice and felt small. She didn't hear cursing very often, her grandfather wouldn't hear of such language.

"Maybe because you irritate them." she responded, trying to keep her voice strong.

Masquerade squinted under his mask. "Well maybe I wouldn't irritate them if they didn't act like bossy, spoiled brats." he spat.

She became silent, her head hung low. The tears the once stung her eyes, poured out like rain, a silent sob escaping her.

When Masquerade felt a small break in the silence, a small sound coming from the girl across from him, he sighed.

"Are you still crying?" he asked.

"No! I'm not." she insisted.

"Yes, you are."

Alice looked up towards him, tears streaming down her face. Her face was as dark as her hair.

"Look. I'm sorry." Masquerade said, running a hand through his spiked hair.

A smile graced Alice's face and she wiped her hand across her face. "No your aren't. But I appreciate the apology anyway." her voice was soft, broken sounding.

Despite the fact that she was smiling, Masquerade noted that tears were still falling from her eyes.

"Why are you still crying?" he asked softly.

"No reason." her voice was small, weak, fragile, just how she looked to him right now.

"Stop lying. Nobody cries for no reason. Especially, over sensitive, sweet girls." she put a hand over her mouth, attempting to stop her tears. "Now tell me." he said.

"..."

"Are you mad I called you a brat?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Are you made I stole your book?"

She shook her head again.

"Are you upset I called you a little girl?"

"..."

"That's it isn't it? You're upset because I think you're a little girl!" he stated.

Alice gripped her fists tightly and bore her eyes into him.

"I am not a little girl. I'm fourteen!" she shouted.

"Well, I'm seventeen. You're a little girl." he said.

Her tears were running so fast down her face, you would think it was raining. Her first dug deeper into her palms.

"Would a little girl do this?" everything seemed to stop.

Masquerade blinked, not sure what to do in such a situation. Alice had her hands on his shoulders, standing on her tip toes, with her mouth pressed firmly to his. He could feel her warm tears landing on him, as she continued to cry. Some of the blood that remained on her lips seeped through his, and it wasn't a taste he appreciated.

Alice couldn't believe she did it. She had just become so upset, so fragile, so angry. Alice had never had a real kiss before. There was nobody she was willing to experience it with. So her heart heaved at how she just gave it up so easily. Her tears never stopped, and she felt Masquerade's arm grip her waist. She still didn't move.

In the end, it was Masquerade who pulled her away from him. Alice looked broken, like she was lost somewhere. As the tears trickled down farther Masquerade spoke.

"That was interesting." he said, a smirk on his face, attempting to make her smile.

Slightly, a smile does seem to appear.

"Get a room." a little voice yells at them.

They didn't know who spoke it, but it made Alice tense up.

"That didn't happen." she whispered.

"Oh, and why not?" Masquerade asked.

"It shouldn't have happened." she cried softly.

"May I remind you, you're the one who kissed me." he responded just as softly.

"Somehow, I was hoping to prove a point."

Masquerade moved his thumb around her cheeks, wiping up her tears, and releasing her from his grip.

"Point taken." he whispered into her ear.

When she looked back up at him, he was a few feet away, smirking. Just as she was about to speak, he beat her to it.

"Catch!" he called.

She reached her hand out, and when something small and circular landed in her palm, she closed her hand, like it would fly away. She in took a deep breath when she saw what was inside of her small hands. A black and purple ball. A Bakugan!

"Why, Masquer-" she stopped, he had disappeared. He seemed to like doing that to her.

Then a thought stuck her. Her journal.

"Check the ground kid!" she looked to her palm, the closed Bakugan, now open and speaking.

"You can speak?" she asked.

"Yes, now close your hand, that sunlight is burning my eyes." she wasn't sure how it was possible, and she didn't really plan to agitate the little Bakugan.

Alice closed her hand, and saw that, indeed, her journal was lying on the ground. She picked it up gently with her free hand, and opened the cover. A small note was written inside.

_**It was an interesting date,**_

_**Little Alice.**_

"A date?" she whispered softly, then remembering the Bakugan in her hand, she closed the book, and headed towards home, her mind reeling.

**So what did you guys thing? I'd really like to know the answer to that! **

**I'm working on another Alice x Masquerade story at the same time as this one, but I'm still going to make sure I get one chapter up a week, maybe more than one if I get a lot of inspiration. **

**I really need to know what you guys think. If you read and you like it, please review it! I'd love to get a bunch of reviews. Just tell me what you think, and if you don't mind, tell me you're favorite part!**

**Well I'll see ya later!**


	3. I'll Never Be Like You

**Hello everyone! It took me about two weeks to get this up! I can't believe it took so long! But I hope you all will like it! School's been crazy. Plus I've had newspaper and I'll have drama club, but I'm still going to try as hard as I can to keep updated.**

**Well this chapter focuses mainly on Masquerade! The other two followed Alice, this one follows Masky! We get some incite on his life. Enough of my babbling! Onto the disclaimer.**

**Me: Who shall do the disclaimer... Aha! (pulls in shadowed figure) You do it.**

**?: Hell no!**

**Me: Please, for me?**

**?: I said no!**

**Me: Technically you said 'hell no'**

**?: You don't own what I say!**

**Me: Then what do I own?**

**?: Nothing. You own nothing but your crazy little ideas!**

**Me: Thank you**

**?: For what?**

**Me: Saying the disclaimer.**

**?: (storms away angrily)**

**Me: Okay, here we go!**

Chapter Three

A light flickered outside the window as a crash came from a not so distant place. He sighed heavily, ignoring the screams and crashes he heard from the other room. His forehead leaned against his left knee, which was folded close to his chest. This was like a morning routine to him, it was something he had to get used to.

As the screams got louder and the crashes became more frequent, he slid his hand across the night stand, picking up the sole object that remained on the small table. He observed it for a moment touching the fragile glass off the blue mask. Then, he placed his feet on the floor, wincing slightly as a shard of glass came into contact with his right foot. He'd nearly forgotten the little 'fight' that had occurred the night before. He brushed the glass off his foot and pulled out a black card from his pocket.

Not a second later, he had disappeared, only to reappear in a different room, one with a large mirror, a shower, and a toilet: the bathroom. He placed the mask on the sink and grabbed a washcloth. He ran it under the water and then over his face, careful around his eyes. The washcloth was put under the running water, relinquishing the red liquid that had stained it. Above his right eye, around the temple, a spot where the blood had trickled down, left a small scar.

He was quite used to the scars those 'fights' left him. It wasn't something new, it had been happening for years, more years than he could remember.

He shut off the water, then turned to the bathroom closet. This was where the towels were kept, along with the clothes he wore regularly. When a loud thud banged against the bathroom door, he jumped. The yelling was close now, he could make out every word. His eyes closed and he leaned against the closet's door frame. He waited, and soon, the voices drifted away, and he released a breath he had held without his knowledge.

He grabbed his clothing out of the closet, disclosing the idea of showering. The sooner he got out of that house the better. He had just finished the second, and last, strap of his coat when he heard the front door slam shut. He picked up the blue mask, and taking one more glance at himself in the mirror, he slid it onto his face, hiding his eyes.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Masquerade stood in the lusious, green tree, viewing the park in Wardington. Battles took place a lot more often here than they did in Russia. That was one reasion he liked Wardngton, aside from the fact that he could actually understand them, considering his Ruissan was. . . limited. As he watched the people below, and spotted something that caught his eye.

"Whoa! Cool!" said one kid he saw.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of them myself!" another kid, who was holding a tin, full of Bakugan.

The kid holding the tin laughed. Just then, the tin went flying out of his hands.

"What the?" he called as his Bakugan landed all around. "Hey what'd you do that for?" he asked a kid standing before him.

"Well maybe because I felt like it, you little freaks!" called the boy who they assumed scattered the container. "Besides, you're too young to be messin' with Bakugan!"

"Just who do you think you are?" a different boy asked.

"Yeah, why don't you just beat it?" another kid asked.

"No! You twerps should beat it!" the new boy shouted, causing the three kids to run in all directions. "Yeah, that's it, run to mommy."

Masquerade rubbed his temple, cursing as he remembered the scar.

"Hey, kid?" Masquerade called, clearly annoyed.

"Wha?" she kid turned to the tree, where he saw Masquerade sitting on a branch. "What's up with the costume ya freak?"

"My name is. . Masquerade." he answered, glaring under his mask at the kid.  
"That's nice. Who cares?"

"It appears you think you're quite the Bakugan brawler. So are you willing to test your metal Tastsuia?" Masquerade asked, smirking. He was ready for a brawl, and this kid needed a lesson.

"Oh yeah. Bring it." that kid was way too overconfident.

Masquerade jumped from his branch, over the boy, and landed behind him, causing the boy to turn around to face him. They both pulled out a card.

"Bakugan! Field open." they both shouted.

The world around them stopped, an a multi-colored world opened around them, holding only them.

"I'll start." Masquerade called, holding up a card he liked to call a Doom Card. _This'll teach him_. he thought. "Doom Card set." the card dropped into the field.

"Gate card set!" the both called.

"Guess it's my turn." and as the small boy said this, he pulled out a Pyrus Bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl. Ah. Bakugan stand!" he called, revealing a mantis like Bakugan. "You don't stand a chance against my Mantrist."

"Hn" Masquerade's mask began calculating the Bakugan that stood before him. Nicely played. His Mantris has fire attributes. But he's not nearly strong enough!

"I think it's time to exterminate your Mantris." Masquerade said, holding back a sneer. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" a warrior like Bakugan appeared on the battlefield.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Like your overgrown tin can has a chance. How shall I counter?" the kid asked. He then through out another card, landing beside his first Bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand!" another Bakugan grew, this one more of a scorpion. "You're move!"

Masquerade smirked. "Gate card set." he threw a card. "Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand." this one revealed a cintepied.

"Ha! That's what you call a counter move? You're going down in the first round you creep!"

"Not after I throw down this card! Ability card activate!" dark clouds swirled in the area.

"I'm in trouble." the boy said.

"You talk big, but can you. . . back it up?" Masquerade asked.

Thunder banged from the clouds, striking Masquerade's cintpied. When it stuck the cintepied, the Pyrus Bakugan were struck as well, pulling them together.

"Ha, my Mantris and Stinglash are going to eat your Bakugan for breakfast." the kid called.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" Masquerade asked, "Gate card open." when the card opened, black mist surrounded them.

Masquerade's centipede attacked the Mantris, sending it flying. When it went after Stinglash, that Bakugan too, was sent into the black void.

"Whoa, he took both of mine out." the kid said in awe.

"Unfortunate for you Mantris and Stinglash, there's no escape from the darkest power of this card, and now they're headed for the Doom Deminsion."

"I'm so wasted."

"Don't know how to break it to you, but you're Bakugan are never ever coming back." Masquerade was proud of himself, the kid needed to be taught a lesson, and he had been glad to give it.

"You're kidding right?"

"When it comes to Bakugan, I'm deadly serious." the field closed and Masquerade pulled out his black card.  
"See ya." and he disappeared.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Once again, Masquerade was bored out of his mind. He'd done and won a few battles in the days run, but they never put in much of a challenge. So it was easy to tell how someone like him could be irritated.

Masquerade's arms were folded neatly behind his head, his eyes staring at the sky above him. He rather liked this area, as it was secluded from most other places, meaning there weren't any people around. He often came here when he needed to think, or just needed to get away.

Masquerade groaned when he closed his eyes, as an image appeared in his head. The image was of a young girl. She had long auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes, a blinding smile, and seemed so lost in thought it took his breath away. The image had been repeating in his head through most of the latter half of his day, after he took it amongst himself to check on the orange haired beauty.

If you asked Masquerade why he was sitting in a rather small tree, watching the orange haired girl sleep, he'd have no answer for you. He ran a hand gently through his hair as he watched her peaceful face.

Her auburn hair was tousled about, hanging wildly in her face. Her hands were both placed delicately close to her chest. Peeking from under the covers that were wildly about, he could just barely see the revealing of a blue polka dotted top. Her lips were slightly parted, her chest moving upward and downward slowly.

He reached his hand out, grazing the window slightly, showing that the distance between the tree and the window was not great. He pulled his hand back quickly and made his way to stand by Alice's window, while still being hidden in the shadows. Alice had stirred in her slip, her eyes fluttering into consciousness. From his perch, Masquerade was able to see Alice clearly, while being completely out of her line of view.

The covers over Alice were shed as she stretched her arms high above her head. For a short while she just sat there, staring at the hands in her lap. This struck curiosity in Masquerade. A low knock on Alice's door caused her to jump back to reality, an _eep _coming out of her.

"Yes grandfather." Alice called, knowing full well who was on the other side of her door.

"Are you up yet Alice?" his voice rang through the door.

"I've actually over slept grandfather. I apologize." she said, slipping her feet onto the floor.

Masquerade's brow rose as he watched her maneuver through her room. The young girl was quite graceful, but still clumsy from her previous sleep. When she passed by the mirror on the wall, she immediately stopped, observing herself. She twiddled her hair between her fingers, seemingly lost in thought.

Masquerade was beginning to worry when her eyes widened and her fingers went to her lips. Soon, a light smile emerged on her face, and her hand descended to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Alice! Breakfast is ready." Michael yelled up the stairs.

Alice jumped out of her thoughts once again and responded, "Just a moment grandfather."

She pulled a ponytail holder from her dresser and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. For a second, she stopped by her window, smiling brightly, letting her fingers rest against the glass. Her eyes closed, her forehead rest against the glass, and her breathing became slow and light.

Masquerade's lips formed a small smile when he realized, Alice had fallen asleep against her window. He flipped his transporter card between his fingers, and then he was inside Alice's room. He gently placed her back under her covers and watched her peaceful breathing. The hair around her face was pushed away tenderly by Masquerade's hand, and to his surprise, a content smile curved on the girl's face. The boy closed his eyes and transported away.

"You should see the look on your face." a voice called to Masquerade.

The usually masked, currently unmasked, boy opened his eyes to see a face in front of his. He squinted his eyes and reached for his mask. The other person grabbed it before him and waved it in the air. The person was definitely a boy, slightly younger than Masquerade himself. He had short, spiked light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Give me the damn mask Dustin." Masquerade ordered, getting to his feet.

Dustin just waved her around more, smiling widely.

"But El-" he was stopped by a hand clamping over his mouth.

"Never call me that. Ever." Masquerade glared hard at the boy, who was still smiling under his hand.

Masquerade stepped back, crossing his arms, and waited impatiently for the mask to be returned. Dustin just snickered before placing the mask in the older boy's hand. Masquerade placed the mask on his face and walked past Dustin.

"Aren't you going to say something to me?" Dustin asked.

"Like. What?"

"Like, 'Hi Dustin, how are you?' Or 'Are things alright with you and Mister angry-pants?" Dustin responded.

"Sorry, I'm not exactly in the best mood right now." Masquerade said bitterly.

"I can tell. You were in a total daze when I came by." he laughed.

The only response from his companion was a snarl.

"What got you all twisted up anyway?" Dustin asked.

"None of your business."

"Didn't lose a brawl did you?" it wasn't exactly a question.

"As if."

"Then what could possibly- Oh. I get it." Dustin smirked mischievously.

Masquerade turned to face him. "What do you get?" he asked.

Dustin's smirk was smug, and it was beginning to annoy Masquerade.

"You've got a crush on a girl."

"That's even less likely." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and why is that?" Dustin asked.

"First off, do I even have the time to meet a girl, much less like one?"

"I wouldn't know. When mister grumpy sends you on missions, you seem to take your sweet time."

"I'd rather not discuss the aspect of taking one's 'sweet time' on missions." Masquerade said, giving the other boy quite the look.

"Point taken. But I still think you like a girl." he responded.

"You do? Well tell me then. Who's the girl." Masquerade said, a similar smirk appearing on his face that was on Dustin's.

He didn't falter, just shrugged his shoulders, and replied, "Don't know yet, but I'll figure it out." Dustin began to walk towards Masquerade. When he reached him he spoke lowly, "I stopped by home, you might wanna get back." with that, Dustin pulled out his own black card, and departed from the small clearing.

33333333333333

The yelling from the living room was beginning to drive him crazy. He rubbed left temple, trying to fight off the urge to break the mask that lay beside his bed, on the dresser. Drowning out his parents was about as hard as fighting the rising current when your hands and feet are tied.

"It's not my fault he turned out that way!" his mother's voice drifted into the room.

"Just like it's not your fault Dustin was taken away." his father yelled.

"Honey you're drunk, please-" Masquerade cringed when his mother stopped, and he heard the slap of his father's hand connecting with his mother's face.

He'd been dealing with this for hours on end since he'd returned. He made a mental note to smack Dustin the next time they met; wasn't it HIS bright idea to send Masquerade home?

When he'd had about all he could take of the smashing and crashing from the other room, Masquerade jerked himself off the bed, and headed straight for the cause of his troubles: the living room.

"You fucking bitch! Those boys are defiant little beasts. Do you know what, the things I hear at work! Is always about those, boys! Not nice things dear!" the older man screamed at the women crouching low to the floor.

Masquerade couldn't stop the soreness he felt in his chest at his mother's disposition. Her eyes caught his, unmasked, for only a moment, but it was long enough to alert his father. The man snarled, facing his son.

"Boy, get back to your room. This is none of your business." His father said.

"My mother. My business." Masquerade responded, sending an icy stare at him.

"No, he's right, it's okay. Go back to your room, everything's alright." his mother's reassuring words were like a broken record in his head.

His mother had convinced herself everything would be okay. Anytime he spoke to her, she denied that his father hurt her. Masquerade knew that she was used to these beatings even before meeting his father. Her own father had a tendency to strike her once in a while, usually defending her brothers.

"No mom. It's not okay." he turned angrily to his father, "You have no reason to hit her. You drank too much, and now you're blaming her for mine and Dustin's choices."

"You're supposed to obey your parents. She beat into your heads that it's okay to do whatever you want."

"No, she taught us to do what we feel is right." Masquerade felt the pain in his left eye return, which often happened when he got too angry.

"Who taught you it's right to disobey your father?" he screamed.

"Who taught you is was alright to hit women?" Masquerade asked, keeping his anger hidden, trying not to alarm his mother.

He saw his father smirk, looking from his mother back to him. "When she acts like a bitch, treat her like one."

Masquerade clutched his fists, the hold on his resistance slipping rapidly. He found himself prepairing to slam the fist into his father's face when he heard his mother's soft plea.

"Don't hurt him."

Masquerade's hand relaxed against his side, and the pain in his eye subsided. He took in and released a deep breath. With a defeated sigh, he turned around, and headed towards his bedroom.

The blonde male hissed as he felt the sharp pain of something penetrating his left shoulder. He glanced back, through slanted eyes, to see his father, fury written over his face. He was gripping a knife, like it was hid only hold on life, that was punctured into the male's shoulder.

"You're going to be just like me one day." his father whispered in his ear.

When he said that, an image of Alice, the one that had been following him all day, appeared in his head. His face began to feel hot, as his anger rose to it's boiling point. Never would he be like his father. He would never do such vile things to women. Never would he do such a thing to Alice.

"I'll never be like you." Masquerade hissed, grabbing the hand that held the knife in his back, and yanked. The knife clattered to the floor, and he could feel the warm liquid dripping down his back.

He gritted his teeth together, the sharpening pain in his shoulder never weakening. His father was wild eyed, and glazed over, tipsy from all the drinking he'd done. Masquerade breathed hard through his nose, and headed for the bathroom.

"You will be like me one day, son. Just wait and see." his father yelled, his words slurred together.

"I'll never be as cold-hearted as you, old man." Masquerade responded through his teeth.

He reached the bathroom and made his way in. He flipped the light on, locked the door, and removed his coat. He also removed the metal plate he wore under it, and it clattered to the floor. It was as he predicted, blood has soaked his blue sleeveless shirt. He removed the shirt to get a better look at the wound. It was far from a pretty sight.

It wasn't like he hadn't had to clean up these kinds of wounds before, he had, plenty of times. Though, it never got any easier stop the pain. Just as he finished cleaning the wound, his mask appeared on the sink beside him. Masquerade groaned, he was not in the mood. He slid the mask loosely onto his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Someone's having a bad day. We need you here pronto." then the voice cut off.

Masquerade placed the mask back on the counter and put his face into his hands. Today was not a good day for him. He cringed when he remembered that his transportation card had been in his coat pocket, which was now soaked with blood. He picked the mask back up and called for Dustin.

"What is it bro?" the voice asked.

"I need you to bring me there." he said lowly.

"Why?" the voice asked.

"My card isn't in very good shape." he replied.

"Wha- you know what? I don't want to know. I'll be there in 3, 2," Masquerade removed the mask just in time to see Dustin appear beside him.

Dustin stared at his unmasked brother. He bit his lip before asking, "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Dad happened."

"Again?"

Masquerade shrugged. There was a moment of silence, and Masquerade looked questioningly to his brother.

Dustin's face changed slightly for an instant before smiling lightly. "That never get's any easier to look at." he said and on instinct, Masquerade touched his left eye.

Masquerade sighed and let his hand fall to his side, while his other hand fit the mask onto his face. "It never get's easier to see people look at me like that either."

"Alright. Let's go." Dustin said, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

333333333

Masquerade and Dustin sat silently, waiting on what orders their 'boss' had for them. Masquerade was quite uncomfortable. His shoulder was killing him, and he had a very strong urge to check on the ginger haired girl.

Soon, the person they had been waiting for walked in, arms crossed, and stopped in front of Masquerade. He stood, feeling the glare that was sent his way.

"I have a mission for you."

**Well, what did you guys think? Again, sorry I took so long to get this up, school is horrible! **

**So, here are some questions I'd like to know your answers to?**

**1) What do you think of Dustin? (I know he wasn't in much, but I'd like to know anyway)**

**2) What do you think happened to Masquerade's eye?**

**3) What color do you think Masquerade's eyes are?**

**4) Dustin almost called Masquerade something? What do you think it was?**

**Thank you! Please review!**


	4. I Will Not Hurt Her

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Let It Die. This chapter includes the Brawlers! Yay! This chapter contains a few Russian words. Just a note on this story, there will be some things said in Russian, and some in Japanese also. I'll tell you what the words or phrases mean in this little authors note. You will see this in the chapter: **Ostav'te menja v pokoe! **This means: Leave me alone! in Russian.**

**Now, for our disclaimer.**

**Me:** Masky, could you do the disclaimer for me, pleeease!

**Masquerade: **I'm still mad at you.

**Me: **For what?

**Masquerade: **You interrupted mine and Alice's little. . . . meeting.

**Me: **Yeah, sure, it was a meeting. You weren't making out with her or anything.

**Masquerade: **No, we weren't. We were having a creative-

**Me: **creative make out session.

**Masquerade: **We weren't making out. We kissed ONCE and you wrote that! I would never do something like that, I am Alice for goodness sakes.

**Me:** Not in this story!

**Masquerade: **Either way, the writer of Bakugan, would NEVER allow that to happen.

**Me: **So that means I didn't create Bakugan, and I have no control over it.

**Masquerade: **More or less, yes.

**Me:** Alright, bye Masquerade.

**Masquerade: **What about? Never mind, I don't want to know.

**Me: **Let's gooo!

Chapter Four: I Will Not Hurt Her

_"Why didn't the prince just fall in love with Angelina?" deep brown eyes covered by a mop of auburn hair asked clasping her fingers around an older figures jacket._

_"But dear, he was in love with her." replied the women, who's bright blue eyes and dark red hair swayed lightly in the breeze of the night._

_"Then why did he let her die?" the little girl asked, clear liquid soaking in her eyes._

_"Angelina was captured by Niskai, remember? Her hands and feet were shackled to the cold, bare concrete of the wall. Niskai didn't feed her, he made her watch the prince make his final decision. He had to decide to let her live and be suffering or to let her soul be released and let Niskai capture him instead."_

_"So he let her die, so she wouldn't be in pain?" she asked._

_"Yes, that is an important lesson young one. If you truly care about someone, their needs come before your own. That is what the prince did. He could have let her live, and stayed with her through the pain, but instead, he freed her, and let himself befall her original fate."_

_"I want that kind of love, mommy! I want it!"_

_"Of course you do. Now sleep little one, you've got a long day ahead of you."_

_"Will we meet up with daddy soon?" she asked falling silently into sleep on her mother's lap._

_"I hope so honey. I hope so."_

She squeezed her eyes tighter, moaning as the day donned upon her. Her hand was tangled in her orange locks, and she was only slightly aware of the day around her. A flickering pain in her head caused her to join the other creatures of the day.

She cringed at the sudden taste in her mouth, similar to that of rusting metal. The first thing her eyes saw was a small card tucked neatly into her free hand, the one that was also gripping the covers. She pulled the hand from her hair and gently wiped away the remains of sleep in her eyes. Using that arm, she also propped herself up into a sitting position.

Unconsciously chewing on her bottom lip, she unraveled the note and blinked her eyes several times to clear the words in her head.

_**Alice,**_

_**Sleepy as ever I assume? I originally came to see if you were interested in having a brawl with me? You remember that little Bakugan I left with you, don't you? I'm sure he's itching for a brawl, and you're his master now, so it's your responsibility. I guess I should leave you be now. Sigh, life does call now. Call if you need me, which believe me, you will. Goodbye now Miss Alice.**_

_**-Masquerade **_

Alice stared at the letter dumbfounded. She had completely forgotten about the small black orb that had been given to her well over a week ago. Her mind had even begun to erase the memory of the masked boy, but now his face came flying back into her brain and vision. Instinctively, she clenched her fist around the note and held her hand tightly to her chest. The exact reason why a sudden but quick rush fell over her, she was uncertain, but was determined to shake it.

Alice allowed the tension in her shoulders to relax as she observed herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair was flowing loosely behind her with the exception of two braids close to her eyes. She ran the brush over her hair, releasing any knots she happened to miss the first time around.

Placing the brush on her dresser, she decided to take another look at her outfit of choice. She had gone against her usual attire and donned a knee-length, white dress with the sleeves hanging on the sides of her arms and spaghetti straps on her shoulders, with white slip on shoes.

Mindlessly, she twiddled one of the sleeves between her fingers, and soon she became oblivious to the world around her. It was quite the habit she had picked up over the course of the past week. There was even a case when an entire day had burned out and only left her with the moon and stars.

Of course, nothing could wake her from her out of mind state, except for the one thing that kept her in her imaginary world.

"Good morning, my dear Alice." the brown eyed girl jumped in surprise. Standing before her was none other than the blond, masked, mysterious brawler that had somehow crept into her mind over the duration of the week. She held her arm to her chest as she released a calm breath.

"Masquerade. What are you doing here?" she asked.

He pointed his red gloved hand at her bed, where a crumpled piece of tan paper lay. Alice made an 'O' with her mouth and twiddled her hands together before glancing at the masked blonde.

Biting her lip and leaning her head to the ground, she replied, "It is not polite to enter a ladies room without her permission."

Though she couldn't see it, when he smirked, he obviously lifted his brow at her statement. He put his hands up in surrender.

"I get it. You're still a bit touchy from the other day. But was it really that bad?" he asked.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, which she was positive she met, as she somehow could not look away.

"Yes Masquerade. It is that bad. I'm-" she placed her hand over her mouth in embarrassment, and an attempt to create the correct words.

"A lip virgin?" he offered.

"Let's just stick to virgin period." she responded, beginning to feel her anger bubbling.

Masquerade chuckled. "Vexed are you?"

"Note quite. But I'm getting there." she answered through clenched teeth.

"Have you and Dadron been formally introduced yet?" he asked.

Alice blinked and furrowed her brows. _Topic change much?_ She thought. She squirmed about, shaking her head before looking back at the boy.

"The Bakugan. The one that yells at me while I'm sleeping. The one that claims I kidnapped him." They weren't questions, but rather irritated statements.

"That would be him. The two of you don't agree I assume." That wasn't a question either, yet it caused Alice to scoff.

"Don't agree? Masquerade, that Bakugan is begging to be thrown out an eight story window." Alice hissed.

"You, dear Alice, do not seem the threatening type." he folded his arms.

"I usually am not, but that _thing _and _you _have driven me to it." her fist clenched.

"Hey don't blame me. All of this was of your own free will."

"Free will? If you hadn't abducted my notebook, this situation wouldn't have risen about." she screeched.

"Note quite dear Alice. If you hadn't called me out that day, we never would've met. So on the contrary dear Alice, this is all of your doing."

Her uneven, jagged, sharp breaths released and entered at rapid rates, and her brown eyes were nearly invisible under the water that filled them.

"Alice. . . ?" Masquerade asked wearily.

Her fist tightened at her side, and she stood straight. "Ostav'te menja v pokoe!" Her thin and fragile voice reached his maximum capacity, shaking the walls surrounding them.

Alice fell to her knees, wetness soaking her floor, and weak screams filling the air. Masquerade reached a hand down, but she hissed in his direction, and he pulled away.

"Truth hurts, hu? Goodbye, dear Alice." and with that, she knew he was gone. She pulled her head up to see the area around her. Correct, he wasn't there. She pushed her back against the wall, pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in them.

"Baka. Masuku Baka." she cried.

Alice sat at her computer desk, her personal notebook open. There was no pen in her hand, as she wasn't writing, she was reading.

_**We've been traveling for, I couldn't even tell you how long anymore. Jarred has yet to return, still in Vestroia no doubt. That worries me. Our birth, our baby, it is soon. What if he isn't here for that. What if something happens to her? I don't know. Hm. I haven't even decided on a name yet. Alyssa. Anna. Alex. Adriana. I love names that start with A's. Jarred says I'm obsessed. My name is Alice. My mother's name was Annabell. Her mother was Alaisa. I am positive my child is female. I can feel it. She doesn't kick strongly. She's gentle. I know it. She'll be a kind soul when she grows. Though I fear I will not live to see it, not if Jarred does not return. Not if these creatures do not return us. I do not care, she will not live our life. Never, even if I must take my own life to create this alternate reality for her. I will do anything. Oh, my, I mustn't write anymore. If I never write again, be aware. Jarred will protect this baby, if it costs him his life.**_

This was the last entry in the book. It was dated to fourteen years ago, or thirteen years and one-hundred and sixty-six days.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-bee- _She glanced at her computer and saw the flashing window on her screen. It was a request from the Brawlers web page. I request for a video chat. Afraid it was Masquerade, she didn't respond, until she noticed the name. Misaki. She knew that name. Runo Misaki. A Bakugan Battle Brawler. She clicked a small red button on the screen and sat back.

"Hi! Sorry for the bother. I'm Runo." the girl had to be at least two years younger than Alice herself. She had pigtailed light blue hair, and had a perky demeanor.

"Hello Runo. I've heard about you before. You're a member of the Battle Brawlers." Alice replied.

"Oh, yeah. Do you mind speaking to a few other people while we chat?" Runo asked.

_As long as Masquerade isn't involved. _"Sure, no problem. Oh and I'm-"

"Alice Gehabich. Fourteen years old. Born is Moscow, Russia. Fluent in Japanese. And a majorly talented strategist." Runo replied.

Alice was left without words. If Runo knew that much about her, this had to be important. Suddenly two more boxes appeared on her screen, and she immediately accepted. The boxed revealed a brown haired, brown eyed boy, Dan Kuso. Another was young and blonde, with glasses covering his eyes. Marucho...his last name escaped her.

"Hello Dan. A pleasure to meet you Marucho." she greeted politely.

"As to you too Alice." Marucho responded pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Yeah, It's pretty awesome to meet you." Dan complemented.

Alice blushed slightly at the statement before settling into her seat. "Um, yes, regarding that. Why is it you wanted to meet me?" she asked.

"Oh, that? That's simple!" Runo cheered.

"Yes. We are actually here on behalf of the Brawlers strength." Marucho responded.

"Eh?" she asked meekly.

"Allow me to elaborate-" the blonde boy was cut off by the brown haired one.

"We want you to join the battle brawlers." Dan replied.

Alice's mouth fell open for a moment before she regained her posture. "But I don't brawl." she said, head low.

"No problem." her head thrust up.

"Yeah, we could use a little more organization." Runo said.

"We can't find anyone to better fit the bill than you Alice." Marucho said, smiling brightly.

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes! Now come on." Runo begged.

"What should I say?" she wondered quietly.

"Just say yes." she looked over to see the Bakugan that hissed this reply.

"Yes." she replied, smiling, and nearly failing at hiding her enthusiasm. "But, aren't there four of you?"

"Yeah, hot shot Shun's too busy to give us a hand." Dan mumbled.

"But we'll make sure he welcomes you. Don't worry Alice." Runo said, her eyes slightly red.

"I must go! I apologize, but its arriving at lunch time, and my Grandfather should be awaiting his meal soon." Alice bowed to her new team mates.

"Daijoubu desu yo." Runo said.

With that, the four disconnected the line.

Alice stood in the kitchen of her and her grandfather's house ladling the soup into two bowls. Over the past week, her grandfather had actually eaten a normal amount of food for a man his age, which puzzled Alice, as usually he didn't want anything to do with food. Though, she decided not to push her luck and set him back into his starvation phase. She also had the feeling the 'split person' inside of him was using up much too much energy.

She had to sigh as she balanced the bowls on a tray in her hands. This entity seemed to be both destroying her grandfather, but also making him stronger. She wasn't sure anymore if she should consider this being a menace or just something inevitable.

_Speaking of inevitable... _She stopped instantly, shaking the thought from her mind. He was not inevitable. That boy. That masked boy. That masked blonde boy, was not something she could not escape. She had her own mind, her own body, and she did not belong to him. So he held no control over her. He never would.

Alice held the tray with one hand so her other hand could open the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I know my mission. Do you have to remind me every day?" Masquerade asked, his left knee to his chest.

"So far you've made no progress in your mission." the green skinned man hissed.

"It's not as easy as you'd think. Especially when she's so temperamental. The slightest thing will set her off if it contradicts her own thoughts." Masquerade replied in frustration.

"Then try to get inside her brain. Find out a way to not make her angry." he paused, then continued, "If what you are saying is true-"

"Which it is."

"Hush. If it is true, then what if someone did something to truly upset her. She'd be an ultimate wea-"

Masquerade stood to his feet and stepped over to the green skinned man. He stopped directly in front of him, and glared, though the man could not see such a thing.

"I will not hurt her just for your sick purposes." He growled.

"You will do whatever it is I say. That is if you care about your brother at all." Masquerade growled once again at the response and began his reply.

Before he could though, a door to his right squeaked open, and he heard a stifled gasp. His head twisted into the direction of the gasp, and his eyes widened, and he went pale.

_Shit. _He cursed to himself at the expression on the red-heads face.

He saw her shaking her head, and mumbling thing inaudible to his ears. On the floor were the scattered remains of glass bowls, and soup covered the floor. Before he could take a step towards her, she had turned and fled. Masquerade once again growled in frustration, but also anger. He grabbed the man's collar.

"If_ anything _happens to her, and I mean _anything, _I can't guarantee your threats will even stop me." with that Masquerade held his transporter card to his face and vanished in a ray of lights.

Alice had reached the outskirts of the garden surrounding her home, and fell to her knees in a bed of roses. Roses were her favorite flowers. Cheerful, beautiful, painful, but delicate, perfect, and strong. Now not even their essence could cure her. In all honesty, the entirety of the situation hadn't fully donned on her yet. She knew she was shocked to see that man. She was even more shocked to see _him _there as well. She hadn't heard what they were talking about, but she knew they were acquainted. It was the way the room felt around them.

The tears didn't stop their flow, and her low sobs continued to ring despite her protests. Her hand protected her mouth, muffling the sound her sobs made. Why did all of this upset her so much? Was it because of how much both people confused her? Did she blame Masquerade for what happened to her grandfather? What was happening to her? And why didn't he tell her he knew her grandfather?

Masquerade paused at the edge of the garden. In all truth, he had never been anywhere around Hal-G's lab, not the outside at least. He had given specific instructions to only come within the lab, no where else in its range. Now he understood why. Alice, she was Doctor Michael's granddaughter. The girl he'd heard about from Hal-G. And Hal-G was who Alice had told him about days ago.

He spotted her. She was sitting with her knees in a pile of roses. He could hear her, barely, but he could hear her cries. Her eyes were hidden from him by her long hair, which had long fallen out of it's braids. He sighed. What could he do? There wasn't much. Not without getting Dustin harmed in the process.

_Follow the plan best I can..._ He watched her wipe her eyes, attempting, though obviously failing, at stopping her tears. _Without harming her. _

"Alice." his voice was in her ear. She felt his breath against her skin, and a gasp escaped her grasp. Her eyes turned to look out the corners and saw him.

He was sitting crossed legged beside her, his hands in his lap, leaning forward. A smile, not a smirk, covered his lips and he leaned closer.

"Don't be mad." he whispered.

She turned her body to him rapidly as he leaned back. Her breaths were deep, quick, and heavy. He could hear them, and see her body shaking with every one. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself.

"What the hell Masquerade?" was all she could manage, and it was the weakest reply he'd ever received from her.

"I didn't know until just now either. Don't take your anger out on me." his voice was soft.

"What anger?" she asked through her breaths.

"You sound rather angry."

"I'm not." she cried.

"Then what's wrong Miss Alice?" he asked her, sincerely puzzled.

"I don't know. I'm burning but it's not because I'm mad. I-I don't understand it myself. It hurts but it's not directed at anyone." she said lowly, almost to herself.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it directed at yourself." he asked.

"Why would-"

"Simple. Your upset you never noticed or sensed that I had contacts with your grandfather."

"Why would that burn?"

"That is also simple. Of all the people for your grandfather to be associated with, it was me. And that makes you crazy."

"I repeat why?" she asked.

"Because. You're drawn to me like a moth to a flame. And seeing someone that tears you up with your grandfather." he shook his head. "You're a ticking time bomb."

They sat in silence, nothing to be said. Masquerade had said it all. He was right. He was exactly right. That burned Alice even more.

With everything boiling up in her, she clenched her fist and slammed them on the ground. At the same time a blood curling scream encased their surroundings.

Masquerade looked at her in pure shock. She was a ticking time bomb all right, and the timer just hit zero.

Alice took in more heavy breaths, feeling her tears hot on her red face. Her throat was aching and her eyes felt puffy.

"Alice." she looked up at his voice.

"I would like to make a proposition." and with that, his mind was made up.

**Taa-daa! Finally, after, what, two months of waiting, chapter four has made its appearance. Hallelujah! **

**Alright, not many questions.**

**1) What'd ya think? A little short I know but, was it good?**

**2) The journal, are you confused about its contents? Who does it belong to?**

**3)Tell me your favorite part if you have one.**

**There might be a few spelling errors. I apologize. Creativeness and description words are my thing, spelling is just so easy to miss.**

**Please, if you read, review. It will help me get the chapters out quicker.**

**Masquerade: Are you trying to make me hate Hal-G? And what's gonna happen to Dustin?**

**Me: You'll see. And if the readers want to see, they have to review.**

**Dustin: Hey, review readers, I kinda want to know what she plans to do to me.**

**Me: Don't worry Dustin.**

**Dustin: *shivers* That only makes me worry more!**

**Me: *Evil Laugh* Come on review!**


End file.
